lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chell
Chell is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in the 71203 Level Pack for the Portal 2 franchise. Background In Portal, Chell is performing tests for the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, which are being overviewed by GLaDOS, an artificially intelligent computer system. Chell is antagonized by GLaDOS during her testing courses. Wielding only the Handheld Portal Device, she eventually utilizes this device as a means of avoiding hazards and bypassing various sections inside the Facility in order to escape. Chell's origin is unclear; GLaDOS claims that in Chell's file it states that she is adopted. In Portal 2, a long-abandoned science fair poster that was part of "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day" — the same day GLaDOS became rampant — is attributed to "Chell", implying that at least one of her parents worked for Aperture Science. Dimension Crisis GLaD to See You Despite not appearing in the main story, Chell is mentioned in this level. GLaDOS initially confuses Wyldstyle for her. The Final Dimension A photograph of Chell is seen at the end of this level prior to You Wouldn't Know. Aperture Science After the events of Portal 2, Chell and Wheatley return to Aperture Science Enrichment Center via dimensional vortexs, and are put to test by GLaDOS. She and Wheatley decide to work together to find a way out of Aperture Science once and for all. After completing various test chambers and escaping from the abandoned areas of the facility, the pair come face to face with GLaDOS in her Chamber. Wheatley then gets the idea to put Space Core into GLaDOS' mainframe. The duo act quickly due to GLaDOS activating the neurotoxin dispensers, despite the odds Chell makes the Core Transfer and Space Core is given control of the facility. Following GLaDOS' defeat, Chell and Wheatley discover a room behind GLaDOS' Chamber where they find a Gateway; the pair jump through it, leaving their fate unknown. World Portal 2 World: Aperture Science Enrichment Center (formerly) Abilities * Acrobat * Portal Gun Trivia * She is mute in both the Portal series and LEGO Dimensions. This makes her the only completely mute character to naturally be mute in her home series, as Bart Simpson and Fern are able to speak in the series they originated from. * She is the first video game character, representing Portal 2. The other playable video game characters are: Gamer Kid representing Midway Arcade, Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise with the same name, and Chase McCain from LEGO City: Undercover. * She is modeled after actress Alesia Glidewell who appears in the LEGO Dimensions E3 trailer as a live action version of the character. * Only four characters, one vehicle, and one NPC react to her. ** Gamer Kid wonders if her name is pronounced "Shell" and ends the conversation as she is the silent type. ** Doc Brown admires her portal gun. ** Superman remembers the time he was captured by an evil computer as Chell was captured by GLaDOS. This could either be a reference to Brainiac or the Supercomputer from Superman III. ** K.I.T.T. greets Chell by noting that she seems anxious, and wonders if she's had a bad experience with an A.I. recently. * Her toy tag resembles like the colour of her outfit and features the logo of Aperture Science, the place where she was held in by GLaDOS. * She is the only character with the Portal Gun Ability, allowing her to create portals on the white panels to access inaccessible areas and remove enemies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Portal Category:Portal Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Portal Gun Ability Category:Videogame Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Wave 1 Characters